1. Field
The invention relates to mechanisms for adjusting the height of horizontal surfaces, particularly adjustable work surfaces. One application of the invention is an adjustable computer work station for physically impaired individuals.
2. State of the Art
Adjustable work surfaces have generally been known for many years. In recent years, with the development of the computer industry, adjustable work surfaces have been designed to accommodate computer equipment. Since computer equipment is relatively expensive, the same equipment is often used by several individuals. To reduce stress and increase productivity, adjustable work surfaces are desirable which allow workers to use the computer equipment comfortably over long periods of time. Prior configurations have been specifically designed for use in the office or other every day work space by physically unimpaired workers.
Existing mechanisms for adjusting horizontal surfaces are generally illustrated by the adjustable Work surfaces, adjustable furniture, adjustable word processing tables and the like taught by U.S. Pat. No. 301,304 issued July 1, 1884 to Teal; U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,520 issued July 19, 1955 to Greene; U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,892 issued Feb. 21, 1967 to Bengtson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,096 issued Apr. 3, 1984 to Rice. et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,741 issued Jan. 28, 1986 to Eriksson, et al.
Typically, adjustable horizontal surfaces for furniture or computer work stations are adjusted by driving an elongated screw mechanism or a hydraulic piston mechanism to change the elevation or the angle of the work surface. Most furniture or computer work stations presently available are adjustable in the vertical direction over a limited range. The computer work stations are also extremely compact to take up a limited amount of expensive floor space in an office, and are usually designed only to accommodate physically unimpaired individuals.